Will You Please Be My Valentine
by Kagome-Chan12
Summary: Kagome is a trouble maker and has a secret about her nobody but her best friend sango knows but what happens when she meets the baka inuyasha? will secrets unfold,will he ask her to be his valentine and if he does will it last? IK MS SR! LOTS OF FLUFFINE
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I know I should work on the stories I start but this was a special for Valentine's Day. And at some points there's going to be OC!! So please don't be upset. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Will You Please Be My Valentine Chapter 1 Introductions and Encounter part 1  
  
The sun beat down through the school windows on my face I yawned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced up and saw the teacher standing over me "did you have a nice nap Miss Higurashi?" I sighed and glanced down, great just what I need another detention. one day mother really is going to kill me for all of these. I shoved it back into my pocket and shouldered my backpack, "Kagome!" I turned and saw my best friend Sango running towards me. "Hey sango what do you got there" I glanced at something in her hand "what do you think baka the same thing we always get detentions" we burst out laughing and started walking home. "You want to come over and we can run to the mall? I mean since our houses are right next door it won't be so hard to meet up." "Yeah sure Kagome just let me get some money." I ran inside and started running up my stairs, I tripped on the last stair and meet up with my old buddy Mr. Wall a couple feet away "kuso!" I always seem to manage to leave a beautiful face print on my wall. I ran into my room and rummaged through all my stuff. I finally found some cash and grabbed it and bolted out the door. I saw Sango standing on the curb waiting for me, I rubbed my check a little so help stop the throbbing pain "visit you old friend Mr. Wall again?" I nodded laughing she shook her head and we walked to the mall. I sighed I had tried on 19 different outfits and only had bought 5 the mall just seemed to have nothing good right now I walked to hot topic and looked around hoping that there would be something good in here I looked around for awhile humming along with the song that was playing. I ran into something hard and looked up "gomen" I had run into some guy with long silver hair and amber eyes..wait! Amber eyes...must be contacts. I bent over and started to pick up all the stuff I dropped. I saw another pair of hand helping me it was that same guy. "Arigato" I muttered and walked up to the register and paid, I smiled at him and walked to meet up with sango in the music store we practically lived in. "Hey who was the hotty you were talking with?" Sango teased "oh just some guy I ran into at hot topic, lets get working." We walked over "our spot" it was at the back of store where people could practice instruments. Sango set herself at the drums and started warming up and practicing. I pulled out my cell phone and called up Rin. She soon was running into the shop we started warming up, I helped Rin plug in some cords for the key board and I grabbed a microphone. "ok guys what do you want to start with?" They thought for a second "how about My Will. I mean we should start with something a little slower to warm up with" we all agreed and started playing.  
  
"sotto mezameru hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai "bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to..."  
  
We grinned we already had a crowd around us, we usually attracted customers for the store so they let us stay.  
  
"tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
  
misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute matte-iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa kanarazu todoku you ni shinjite la la la la la la... shinjite la la la la la la... shinjite la la la la la la..." *English version for all you people who don't know Japanese I'm going to be nice!* (Quietly awakening... I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance The way I see before me is always blocked Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity," I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way. Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong. But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."  
  
I think of you, and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...  
  
I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday it definitely will... Believe. la la la la la la... Believe. la la la la la la... Believe. la la la la la la...)  
  
We ended our song and heard applause we tried to pretend like they weren't there so we could get a serious practice in. "hey kagome!" I turned and saw sango waving to get my attention "we know you know that we need something else so why don't we find it before the try outs." I smiled and nodded "I'll be right back I'm going to go get something to drink you guys want anything?"  
  
"HAI!" they yelled at the same time "ok ok no reason to get exited" I laugh shaking my head walking out of the store. I handed the guy the money and started walking back when a thought struck me I ran in there and tossed them their drinks "hey guys here you go I'll be back in a little" and ran out.  
  
I walked around looking for that store I saw a little while it was the other music store where they usually just had cds. I looked around and grabbed a couple and sat down and started playing some. I sang along with the melodies, I put in an alkaline trio cd and they guitar blasted in my ears...I loved their songs they were so good. I drifted off and woke up hearing a guitar blasting out. I glanced at my watch and saw that I had been asleep for almost two hours!! Luckily for me my mom was out of town, again. I turned and saw that same guy I ran into at hot topic playing the guitar in the stall right next to me.  
  
*ok quick note from me in the store has like stalls next to each other they look like this -( l_l_l_l see that's like 3 stalls ok back to the story gomen for interrupting!*  
  
I sat there dumbstruck. he was good.really good. OH MY GOD! Him! He's what I need! Ok I'll just ask him if he would join our band, I mean it's not that hard. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned and looked at me "would you like to be in my band?" There that wasn't so hard. "can I hear your band first?" "yeah sure!" I was so excited this could be exactly what we needed for our big break! I grabbed his hand and pulled him through the mall at break neck speed to were we practice. I turned to him and saw his face was a little pink, I smiled and let go of his hand "you ready?"  
  
"yeah sure let's get this over with you guys probably suck anyways" "Now Inuyasha that's no way to talk to a beautiful lady." I turned and saw a cute guy with long black hair in a small pony tail. "oh shut up Miroku they want me to be in their band" "We do??" I turned and saw Sango and Rin looking confused "yeah guys I heard him playing guitar and he's awesome! He said he wanted to hear our band first" "ok great" I was just about to tell them something when Miroku interrupted me "wait you guys need a guitarist I can play too" "great! We can hear you after you hear us! Ok girls let's kick it up a notch for the boys with kiss"  
  
Itazurana kiss shite nanikuwanu kao suru  
  
Ijiwaruna watashi wa kodomojimiteiru?  
  
Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo  
  
"suki" no kotoba dake ienainda My Sweet Emotion  
  
Sumairu bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu chekku shite  
  
shigeki mo motomete tobidashitara munehatte arukou  
  
Odoroku hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni  
  
Itazurana Kiss shite nanikuwanu kao suru  
  
Ijiwaruna watashi wa kodomojimiteiru?  
  
Namaikidatte iwareru koto niwa nareta kedo  
  
"suki" no kotoba dake ienainda My Sweet Emotion *English* (I give you a mischievous kiss and then make an innocent face  
  
Can someone as ill-tempered as me be childish?  
  
I've gotten used to saying brazen things...  
  
but I still can't say "I love you." My Sweet Emotion  
  
I just checked my smile one last time in the mirror  
  
so if we rush ahead looking for excitement, we can hold our heads up high.  
  
I can laugh so boldly it's shocking...  
  
I give you a mischievous kiss and then make an innocent face  
  
Can someone as ill-tempered as me be childish?  
  
but I still can't say "I love you." My Sweet Emotion.  
  
I've gotten used to saying brazen things...)  
  
"so what do you think?" They stood there dumb struck for a little then shook out of it "IT WAS GREAT FANTASTIC YOU GIRLS ARE AWESOME!" "Miroku chill they were ok" "Inuyasha are you deaf!?" "fine! You girls were great I'd love to play with you girls" "no no no! we must hear you guys first!" "fine" They hooked up the guitars and started blasting a fantastic duet. "sugoi! That was great welcome to our band you guys want to try something out?" There was nodding of heads and sures. "Hey how bout something medium I particularly like Fukiamori" "sure"  
  
"fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo shinjite'ru hikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo furikaeru michi wo tozashi aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni"  
  
*English*  
  
(I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again [1]  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.  
  
As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity...)  
  
"thanks guys I think that's enough for today" I watch them leave the store then turned back to the instruments and started putting them away "do you ever go home?" I turned and saw Inuyasha putting away some of the instruments "no I do sometimes but since my mother is out of town again I stay out all night." I gave him a quick smile and started cleaning up the store. "do you always clean up his store?" "actually yes I do he says we can stay here as long as we like as long as we clean up and lock up" I turned and grabbed the keys "ready to go?" he nodded and I locked up. "can I walk you home?" I smiled I guess I could let him I mean it would be rude to say no and it would be nice to have some company.since that night. "Yeah I'd like that, I usually have Sango walk with me but she was busy talking to that friend of yours." He smiled and we walked out of the emptying mall.  
  
We reached my house and I turned to him "Hey would you like to go dancing with me?" He looked shocked and nodded "why don't you come in I just need to get changed" "sure" I unlocked the door and let him in. "Just make yourself at home I'll be down in a second." I ran upstairs not thinking and met up with my buddy Mr. Wall once again. "hello buddy I've missed you since our last run in" I walked into my room rubbing my face. "hmm..what should I wear I want it to be perfect I got to look great for him..wait! what am I saying I just met him" I shook my head and searched through my overflowing closet. I grabbed a black chained skirt and a black and red checkered tub top. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail and pulled on some jewelry. I walked downstairs and saw him looking around. I stood on the stairs watching him he was looking at the pictures and had paused at one. "that's my dad" He jumped and stared at me, I smiled then glanced at the photo.  
  
*Inuyasha Point*  
  
I was waiting for her in her living room looking at the pictures when I came to one with a man in it. "that's my dad" I jumped and turned around to see Kagome standing there whoa! She looked hot. She smiled at me then glanced at the photo. Those beautiful, fiery, lively eyes filled with sadness. Why is she sad... now that I think about it she's never mentioned her father...though I just met her.  
  
*Kagome*  
  
"ready to go?" He nodded and we walked to out of the house. "want to walk or drive?" He replied "walk that way we have time to get to know each other" I nodded and we started walking. Then he broke the silence " want to talk about your family?" I though for a second then nodded "When I was younger my dad got really drunk cheated on my mom then came back and beat me and my mom and brother. My father later on left us for that plastic women he met leaving us with all his problems. At the age of 7 I got my first job and helped my mom fix all of his problems. I got better jobs bringing more money home, then my mom got this great job offer that made lots of money and she took it right away even though it meant she'd never really see us anymore. After that my mom came of about 1-2 weeks a month so I had to take care of my younger brother." "wow I'm so sorry kagome" "its ok sango helped me a lot she's always been there for me, plus she has her younger brother who always is with my little brother. That's why you didn't see him" He nodded, I turned away I felt some my eyes welled up with tears and a few trickled down my cheek. I felt two strong arms wrap around me I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there him wrapped his arms around me tighter in a strong embrace. My first thought were to push him away but I couldn't it felt so good be on such a strong caring embrace, I closed my eyes and leaned in.  
  
Author's Note: Sugoi! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! *looks proud of herself* Hope you guys liked it Thanks for reading! PLEASE remember to review! ^_^ Ok this is where I'm going to tell you the meanings of all the Japanese words I used for all of you who don't know Japanese! Baka- idiot Kuso-crap Sugoi- wow Hai-yes Gomen-sorry Arigato-thanks If I left any out let me know!!!! 


	2. Encounters part 2 and the movies

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked my first chapter! Well here I go!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Will You Please Be My Valentine Chapter 1  
  
Introductions and Encounter part 2  
  
I opened them again and smiled at him "you ready to go dancing?" He nodded and I reluctantly let go, we walked in the doors to hear blasting music, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the middle and I started dancing letting the music take over my body. I glanced over at him and he was just standing there staring at me, I cocked my head "what's wrong you don't feel like dancing?" He nodded "why don't we get a drink?"  
  
I nodded and we walked off the dance floor over to the bar "what will ya be having lass?" I glanced at Inuyasha "I think I'll just have a coke" then he turned to Inuyasha "ok and what'll you be having lad?" "Same" I turned around brought back two cokes and sat them down in front of us.  
  
We sat in silence until we both turned to face each other and smacked our heads "oww!" I clutched my head "watch it wench!" I glared at him "YOU JERK!" I scram at him and ran out of it the club, I stomped home fuming about how big of a jerk he was when the though hit me. I glanced around nervously I was out here alone in the dark far away from where I normally walk by myself, I shuddered and put on a strong face.  
  
I felt somebody tap on my shoulder and I froze and started shaking. "Excuse me miss ye dropped 'ur wallet" I turned to see a boy maybe 7 years old handing me wallet I opened it and saw that everything was in place.  
  
*I hate to do this but Shippou's got himself a little accent so you'll have to excuse the special way I make him pronounce his words.*  
  
"What is someone as young as you doing out so late? It can't be any earlier that 2 am." He looked up innocently I giggled he had the cutest little accent "I lost me mum she left me 'ere and said to wait till she got back" I filled with rage she had dumped him here I took his little hand in mine. "Well you're just going to have to come home with me for a little to get you some food, would you like that?" He nodded his kawaii little head and clutched my hand and we walked to my house together.  
  
I smiled at least I would have some company on the way home. That reminded me of the club and that I left Inuyasha there, I felt guilty for a second then I filled with rage again the jerk! How could he be so mean! I mean he seemed so sweet before...I sighed shaking my head to rid the thoughts of that hug from Inuyasha. I smiled at the kid and unlocked my door.  
  
Then it struck me I didn't know this kids name "hey what's your name?" He smiled "me names Shippou what's 'urs?" I grinned "Kagome, now do you want something to eat or do you want to go to bed?" He looked cutely at me and pointed at the kitchen I laughed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me in there I pulled out some ramen and started to boil it  
  
"You want to watch a movie while eating ramen?" He nodded and I sat him on the couch "I'll be in the kitchen if you want anything" He looked a little nervous the thought struck me "would you like some company I could call my brother and have him and Kohaku come over" he smiled, I ran over to the phone and punched in Sango's number *rrrrrrrriiinnnnnnng rirrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnngggggggg* he male's voice picked up "hello?" I grinned it was Kohaku "hey Kohaku! You and my brother want to come over?"  
  
"Hey kagome yeah we'll be over there in a minute" He hung up the phone and I went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. I was stirring the pot when I heard the door open; I walked over to greet them "hey guys I'm making some ramen go sit on the couch with Shippou he's my guest and I'll bring you guys some, we're going to start a movie." They nodded and walked into the living room I turned to go into the kitchen.  
  
I poured 3 bowls of ramen and brought them out on a tray with soda. "Sugoi! Kagome that's amazing!" Kohaku stared in amazement. I laughed "thanks Kohaku" Kohaku blushed and Sota glared he hated that Kohaku like me "It's not that great she's just good because she's a waitress at a bar." I smiled "what movie do you guys want to watch?" They all debated for a while when I interrupted "how about Underworld? That's my favorite movie" they all agreed and I started it.  
  
We were all curled up on the couch together Shippou in my lap, Sota under my left arm and Kohaku under my right. I smiled and snuggled into the couch, I loved this movie *authors note right now that's my favorite movie and I recommend everyone to see that if you can get R rated movies! Back to story*  
  
The credits came up on the screen showing the end, I glanced down seeing that they were asleep. I sighed happily this was one of our good days, I heard I light knock at the door I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4 am. "Who could be here at this time?" I grumbled asking more of myself. I opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there.  
  
I started to close the door but his hand stopped it, I opened it and glared at him "ok what do you want? To diss someone you don't even know that well more?" He looked sad "I'm sorry kagome, but how bout I get to know you?" I thought about it for a little "ok I guess that'll be alright" I opened the door and let him in I lead him past the living room where they're all sleeping into the sun room at back of house "ok we can talk here"  
  
I sit on couch and motion for him to sit next to me. "Wow are they all your brothers?" I smile "sort of" he looked confused sort of?" I grinned sheepishly "well just one of them, the other is his best friend our neighbor and the last one is a kid I found on the streets" He looks confused  
  
"Here let me tell you what happened after I ran out of the club after we fought" he looks guilty and sad I give him a reassuring smile. "He tapped me and told me I dropped my wallet then he hands it to me and I ask him why he's out so late and he tells me him mom left him there so I took him home with me. Then I brought him here and had my brother and his friend come over and eat ramen and watch Underworld"  
  
"UNDERWORLD! I love that movie.... I'm sorry" He looked really sorry I smiled "its ok just try not and do that anymore" I can't say how long we talked but before I knew it we fell asleep or at least I knew I did.  
  
*Inuyasha's point*  
  
I asked her about her brother and she told me how she met the little boy "He tapped me and told me I dropped my wallet then he hands it to me and I ask him why he's out so late and he tells me him mom left him there so I took him home with me. Then I brought him here and had my brother and his friend come over and eat ramen and watch Underworld" I grinned "UNDERWORLD! I love the movie...I'm sorry" I felt really bad, and then she smiled at me "its ok just try not and do that anymore." We talked for awhile not sure for how long when she fell asleep; I sat there watching her until I drifted off too.  
  
*Kagome's point*  
  
I woke up to feel something warm next to me, since it was a little cold I snuggled up into it and drifted back sleep. *Inuyasha's point*  
  
I woke up to feel something snuggling into me I opened my eyes and they widened. Kagome was asleep in my arms and she had snuggled up into my chest I try to move but her grip on my tightened and she groaned. I quickly stopped moving. "What am I going to do if she wakes up she'll kill me!" I sat there thinking of what to do*  
  
*Kagome's point*  
  
I felt my warmth move I tightened my grip on it and groaned. I sighed when it stopped moving, then it hit my pillow didn't smell like this...not that it smelt bad it smelt really good. I opened my eyes a crack to see what it was I saw that it was Inuyasha "what am I going to do if she wakes up she's going to kill me!" I tried not laugh at him freaking out if I was going to kill him for falling asleep. After a while I figured I was being mean so I pretended like I woke and stretched my arms and yawned. In a flash he was up and standing with an innocent blush across his face, a snicker escaped past my lips but I shook it off and stood up "do you want some breakfast?" He nodded "yeah I'll be there in a little" I smiled and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. I started cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes and some hash browns.  
  
When they finished I sat five plates out on the table and went to the living room to see them all sleeping still, I smiled and laughed lightly. I saw that Shippou was sitting there with tears in his eyes, my heart melted. I walked over to him and picked him up and gave him the biggest hug I could. He started to sob so I took him out of the living room into the kitchen so he wouldn't wake up the boys. I sat down on the chair and petted his head and rubbed his back comfortingly, I thought it'd be best not to ask about it now and wait till later. I closed my eyes and rested my lips on his head like a mother would.  
  
*Inuyasha's point*  
  
I walked down the hallway god her house is huge no excuse me mansion! I shook my head and saw sitting in the kitchen Kagome with Shippou who looked like he had been crying on her lap I sat there staring at her until she got up. I followed her with my eyes she walked over and sat the sleeping Shippou down and pulled the blanket up to cover Kohaku and Sota and kissed them lightly on the head. I sighed and thought how great of mother she would be.  
  
*Kagome's point*  
  
I carried Shippou's sleeping form into the living room and laid him down then walked over and pulled the blanket up to cover Kohaku and Sota and kissed them lightly on the head. I turned and walked back to the kitchen and saw Inuyasha standing there "you would be a good mom" I blushed and muttered a thank you. I put 3 of the plates into the oven to keep them warm and sat down. "You want some breakfast?" He sat down and started shoveling food into his mouth "ever heard of manners?" He glared at me and went back to eating then stopped and ate politely I giggled and he stared at me. "What?" "don't ever eat like that again at my house" I shudder "its just to scary" he glared playfully at me then looked as if a thought struck him "I'll race you in eating" I grinned and nodded at the count of there we both started shoveling food into our mouth a little of my food splattered him and he glared "sdojorrphfy" I tried to say sorry with my mouth full of food. I swallowed and tried and "heh sorry" He grinned that was a scary grin he grabbed a handful of eggs and threw it at me it splattered all my face and shirt. I glared and threw a pancake at him which stuck to his face because of the syrup.  
  
Soon eggs, bacon, has browns, pancakes and even butter and syrup were flying across the kitchen at each other I scam and dived be hind the counter "oww" Inuyasha ran over to see if I was ok and I slammed a egg over his head and burst out laughing. He jumped and pinned me down he had all my limbs pinned under his he stared down at me and I tried to hold in a snicker as egg and syrup slid down his hair into his face but failed horribly.  
  
About 2 hours we cleaned up the kitchen and had cleaned ourselves up. The boys came into the kitchen rubbing their eyes to rid them of the sleep. "Nee-chan what's for breakfast?" I grinned and glanced at Inuyasha and we burst out laughing "nee-chan are you ok?" he asked with a worried/ confused look on his face I nodded and brought out their 3 plate of food and sat them on the table "eat up, me and Inuyasha are going to go over to Sango's to see if she wants to go to the movies with Miroku, me and Inuyasha. You guys behave and finish you breakfast then go over to Nobuyoshi Ryusaki's house since I know his mom is there and stay there and do whatever she says till I get there to pick you up, you got it?" I stated all this in a very serious tone. "Hai nee-chan" I smiled and turned to leave "come on Inuyasha"  
  
We walked up Sango's house and I knocked then stood back to wait for her to get off her lazy but and get the door. We waited for a little "plug your ears" he looked at me confusedly "just do it" he plugged his ears and I took a deep breath "SANGO!!!!" We hear aloud thump, the door flies open to show a Sango standing there hair messed up and pissed and scared. "Good god kagome! You scared the kuso out of me! Get in here!" She dragged us in and shoved us onto the couch "wait right here!" She stomped upstairs and came back down looking normal "what?"  
  
I smiled innocently "Well...I...we were wondering if you would like to come to the movies with Inuyasha Miroku and me?" She sat there thinking and finally agreed we hopped into Inuyasha's car and sped to Miroku's on the way to the movies.  
  
I sat there contently sitting between Inuyasha and Sango watching the images in front of my face and listen to the blood curdling screams when I felt the arm rest next to me move up. I glanced over to see Inuyasha smiling at me as he put his arm around me. I shrugged and snuggled into him. When the movie was over we got up and walked out to the exit being met by a bright light called the sun "KUSO! It hurts!" I clutched onto Inuyasha like a blind person till my eyes adjusted to the light. "what are you a vampire?" he asked smugly. I grinned this was perfect to get him back. I turned to him with an evil grin on my face, I reached up and whispered in his ear "yes" and bit down on his neck I yelped like a puppy in surprise I grinned and walked on to catch up with Sango.  
  
*Authors Note!*  
  
sorry this chappie is so short! And I haven't updated in a while please forgive me! Gomen! 


	3. Trip to the Mall and Inuyasha's Story

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked my chapters! I'm sorry! It's been so long since I've last updated I've had to finish school, job, trips and now I have gym in the summer! BY THE WAY THIS HAS FLUFFYNESS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Will You Please Be My Valentine Chapter 3  
  
Trip to the Mall and Inuyasha's Story  
  
We walked out of the movies laughing and joking about the movie. Inuyasha walked up and poked my shoulder "yea?"  
  
He pointed his finger as his neck "look!" I looked and started laughing; there was a red bite mark on his neck.  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha-kun" I smiled apologetically and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha's Point  
  
I got up from the seat in the movie. I walked out after them. I poked kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
I pointed my finger at my neck "look" I declared. She looked at the mark on my neck and laughed. Wow her laugh is so heavenly...  
  
"Gomen Inuyasha-kun" She smiled apologetically and kissed me lightly on my cheek. A blush spread across my face she kissed me!  
  
Kagome's Point  
  
I turned to him "soo...where do you like to hang out? You know when stuffs bothering you" He looked at me strangely but didn't say anything "fine you don't' have to answer it's not like I'm human and any feelings or anything"  
  
"...the pond behind my house"  
  
I looked at him and smiled  
  
At the mall...  
  
My cell phone began ringing it was Rin "hey! Yeah I'm at the mall with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku yea ok I'll see in a sec bye!" I smiled "Anyone else hungry?" There were nods and so we walked to the food court and grabbed some pizza. Rin ran over to us and we exchanged our greetings happily. "OK! Let's go shopping!" The guys groaned but followed anyways. I ran my finger along the clothing  
  
authors note the mall is a bunch of floors a floor of nothing but clothing, one for food, one for jewelry and gifts, ect. Sorry!  
  
I grabbed a couple outfits and ran to the stalls with sango and Rin. I came out with my first outfit, a pair of baggy jeans and a wife beater. "Ahh! This is so comfortable! This is perfect for skating, what do you think?"  
  
"It's great Kag" Sango replied "how about mine?"  
  
I looked over and saw Sango in Cargo cut offs and a tank top "it's hot and I think Miroku agrees with me" They both blushed and I laughed. Rin came out of the stall "wow you look great Rin!" she was wearing a pair of baggy pants and a black tank top with blush fish netting over top. I glanced and Inuyasha and he was staring at me with a blush covering his face. I smiled and went back into the stall after more changing and clothes we paid. My stomach growled "Anyone else hungry?"  
  
"God no wonder you're so fat you eat so much" Inuyasha smirked  
  
I flared up angrily "Jerk!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Dog face"  
  
"Fatso"  
  
"Stupid mutt"  
  
"God you're so stupid I don't know why anyone would want to be near you!"  
  
My eyes filled with tears "ugg! I can't stand you" and stomped off.  
  
"Kag are you ok?" Sango looked at me with worry in her eyes.  
  
I smiled lightly "I'm fine it's just...ugg how can he be so sweet then horrible the next."  
  
"I don't know Kag but let's go finish shopping don't let him ruin your day"  
  
I smiled "you're right; I still have lots of money in my pocket meant for spending today!" I skipped off happily with Sango to go find Rin. We went around grabbing more things to try on.  
  
Inuyasha's Point  
  
"Kagome...?" I asked timidly. She looked coldly at me and went back to looking for clothes. I sighed.  
  
"You know you should apologize to her..." I turned to see Sango standing there "she can be really harsh when's she's mad..."  
  
"I guess you're right but how when she won't listen to me?"  
  
"How about a gift, something from the heart, to show her that you're truly sorry"  
  
"Alright" I walked off to go look at gifts for her. Then I saw it, it was perfect a necklace with a delicate little silver chain with a ruby heart pendant that had little black flames inside it. I paid for it and ran to go find her.  
  
I found her and ran over to her "Kagome..?" She ignored me "Kagome please listen to me"  
  
"Ok what do you want Inuyasha?" ice was dripping from each word.  
  
"I'm sorry" I handed her the gift with the note and turned to leave when my phone rang.  
  
Kagome's point  
  
I walked around to find more things to buy.  
  
"Kagome..?"  
  
I hear Inuyasha's voice. I ignored him and kept walking  
  
"Kagome please listen to me"  
  
"Ok what do you want Inuyasha?" ice was dripping from each word.  
  
"I'm sorry" he handed me a gift with the note and turned to leave when his phone rang and his eyes filled with sorrow. He looked at me and left. I gasped why'd it make feel so bad when he looked so sad?  
  
I walked to a bench and sat down. I opened the note and began to read it.  
  
Kagome, I'm sorry...sometimes I lose control and I can be a real jerk sometimes. I know you're really pissed at me but if you can consider forgiving me ... Just  
think about it for a while and let me know...I hope you like your gift.  
  
Love,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
P.s. I thought I'd let you know I don't want to ever want to see you cry anymore it kills me. I know this might sound weird but ever since I met you  
I haven't been able to get you out of my mind...  
  
I opened the gift and gasp it was beautiful. I looked around and I couldn't find him. Shoot! Where'd he say him like to go?  
  
Flashback  
  
I turned to him "soo...where do you like to hang out? You know when stuffs bothering you" He looked at me strangely but didn't say anything "fine you don't' have to answer it's not like I'm human and any feelings or anything"  
  
"...the pond behind my house"  
  
I looked at him and smiled  
  
End of flashback  
  
I ran over to Miroku "where does Inuyasha live?"  
  
He smiled perversely "Why?"  
  
I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him "tell me where he lives damnit if you ever want to have children again!"  
  
"ttthe bb big house a couple bbbocks away ffrom you" he stuttered out.  
  
I shoved all my bags into Sango's arms and ran out of the mall. I ran down the street looking for his house I ran around the corner and saw a huge house. I would've gaped at it longer but I had to find him. I ran behind his house and my mouth dropped it was beautiful there was everything...but where's the pond? I ran around looking then I found a maze of bushes. I sighed great I ran in there finding dead ends "great I'm lost" I muttered.  
  
I wasn't going to give up he was my friend and he shouldn't be alone he looked so sad... I reached what I would guess the middle there was a huge water fountain next to a bench "wow his house just keeps getting prettier"  
  
I walked on till I reached the end, I gasped it was gorgeous. There were field's pf flowers everywhere, and forests of cherry blossoms blowing their petals everywhere. There was the pond sparkling in the sun like crystal and there was Inuyasha sitting on a bench swing hanging from a willow covered in flowers.  
  
I walked over to him and sat next to him, he looked at me with surprise in his eyes "Kago..."  
  
I threw myself onto him giving him the biggest hug I could "Inuyasha I'm sorry" I didn't know when I started to cry but I felt wetness on my cheeks. He looked at me and raised his and wiped my tears away. He began to pull his hand away but I put mine on his to keep it there. He leaned in and kissed me, it was short but it was the best kiss I ever had, it burned all the way into me soul cause shivers all over my body.  
  
"What was the phone call?" His eyes flashed pain.  
  
"my mom is very sick and might die, but I can't see her"  
  
"oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry is there I can do?"  
  
"umm...yea there is, forgive me?"  
  
"Inuyasha I forgive you" He smiled and I smiled back. "Inuyasha..?" I was nervous to ask but I wanted to know.  
  
"yeah?" he looked at me confused.  
  
"why do you always where a beanie or hat? I mean I've never seen you without one"  
  
He looked a little nervous "umm...if I tell you promise you won't scream or freak or anything?"  
  
"yea course" He took off his beanie and I gasped there on top of his head were to cute little fluffy dog ear twitching around. "KAWAII!" I wanted to reach up and touch them.  
  
"You think they're cute? Everyone else think of me as a freak since I'm a hanyou"  
  
"course I think they're cute! They must be really retarded not to like them" I couldn't resist anymore I reached up and scratched them, he purred and leaned into them. I laughed. "Well we better go find everyone plus we got to practice!" I winked at him and grabbed his hand to run back to the group.  
  
Back at the Mall  
  
"hey Sango you think they're ok?" Rin asked.  
  
"I know Kagome she's a tuff girl she's fine" Sango replied  
  
"And Inuyasha is really strong I'm sure they just had to work something out" Miroku added in.  
  
"Hey there they are!" they cried. I laughed and ran over and hugged them. "what happened?" Rin asked.  
  
"Just a few problems we had to work out." I smiled "OK now that everything's taken care of its time to practice! Sorry everyone" I added in when I heard some groans.  
  
Practice area  
  
We plugged in our stuff and got ready. We laughed as people already came over, "you guys ready?"  
  
authors note: they're going to play stuff that's English too. It won't always be Japanese. Just to let you know!  
  
"Watching every motion  
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Turning and returning  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn to me and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching everything motion  
  
In this foolish lovers game  
  
Haunted my the notion  
  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn my way and say  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away"  
  
authors note: sorry! I just watch top gun!  
  
Inuyasha stared at me with a slight blush "wow you are really good you get into it"  
  
"thanks" I blushed. "you did well too" We sat there staring at each other.  
  
"hello! Earth to kagome and Inuyasha!"  
  
we both snapped out of it "sorry"  
  
"oh did we interrupt something?" Inuyasha and I turned red  
  
"n..nno, lets just play. Inuyasha you want to help?" He nodded "ok just look at the lyrics of the screen"  
  
"pfff, just let me see them I have really good memory" I handed him the lyrics and he read them a couple times "ok let's do it!"  
  
"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
the worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold u high and steal your pain  
  
there's so much left to learn & no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold u high & steal your pain  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough 'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away 'cause I'm broken when imp open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away!"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw my face and Inuyasha's were centimeters away. Clapping was everywhere. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You guys were awesome! You were so into it looked like you were the only ones in the room!" We glanced at each other and blushed.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "so...umm...you guys wanna stay over and my house?" we all agreed and headed to Inuyasha's mansion. 


	4. A run in with an old…friend and a bring ...

Author's Note: hey everyone! I'm hoping you're liking the story alright! SORRY about not writing for a while I've been out of town and I've had a lot of summer activities to do! Well...Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Will You Please Be My Valentine Chapter 3

A run in with an old...friend and a bring on Inuyasha's house!

Sango Rin, and I had went to our houses to get our stuff and then head over Inuyasha's, I left a note for Souta and Shippou. I waited outside for Sango, wishing she would hurry up. My cell phone started ringing "hello?" I waited for an answer "hello.....?"

"hello...Kaggy" I froze it couldn't be this must be some sick joke...but no one else calls me that...

"N..NNarku..?" It's impossible I bet it's just Inuyasha or Miroku or something.

"Hello Kaggy, I'm glad you remembered me" I swallowed this could not being happening

"how could I forget you?"

"I'm here Kaggy and this time I'm not leaving without you..."

click

I heard something behind me and turned nothing was there. I turned around looking everywhere my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst through my chest. I heard something behind me and turned around and saw Naraku standing in the bushes. I backed away; I started getting light headed and felt queasy, soon everything became black.

Sango's point

I looked at the clock "SHOOT! I'm late, Kag's going to kill me!" I ran out of the house. I dropped my bag at what I saw and ran over to her. Kagome had started backing away then started to fall over. I ran over and caught her. "Kagome! KAGOME!" I started shaking her, she had blacked out. "...what... happened...?" I whispered out to no one.

Inuyasha's point

"What's taking them so damn long!?" I was getting annoyed but mostly worried.

"calm down Inuyasha they're girls they're going to take a while"

"..." I was just about to answer him when my phone rang. "hello?"

"hey Inuyasha its sango"

"oh hey...what's wrong you sound upset?"

"I can't talk now come to Kagome's house now Rin and I are waiting with Kagome"

"Ok I'm coming". I hung up and grabbed my keys. "Come on Miroku we got to go get the girls now" We ran to my car and I sped there thinking of nothing but Kagome.

I screeched my car to a halt; Sango and Rin were knelt next to Kagome who was laying there on the ground. "What happened?"

"Inuyasha I don't know... let's just get her away from here." I leaned down and picked up Kagome.

"Sango can you drive for me?" She nodded and I got into the back with Rin. I sat her on my lap and I wrapped my arms protectively around her. I stared at her unmoving body, what had happened?.. I sighed I'd figure it out later, let's just try and get to wake up.

We pulled into my driveway and went inside I sat her on the couch. I got up to go talk to Sango when I heard whisper out "I..Inuyasha...mine..."

I stood there my face was burning I sat next to her, she smelt so good, it was like heaven with her...wait! No...yes!...I DON'T KNOW! AHHH!

You like her! Just admit it.

Well she is pretty, sweet and fun to be with...

SEE! SEE!

Ok chill I like her!

Ok good!

I sighed oh great I'm talking to myself aww! It's so cute I love it when he talks to himself! I looked down at her; I watched her chest move up and down in a rhythm with her breathing. "Inuyasha come here" I turned and saw Sango beckoning me over to her, I sat Kagome on the couch and walked over to her. She led me to an empty room and closed the door.

"Ok I think you deserve to know something about Kagome, I watched how you look at her...you love her"

I blushed. "No I don't" I knew I was lying...but I mean...

"don't even try to lie! I know it, now do you want to know or not" I nodded and waited for her to tell me. "Alright..."

Rin walked in. "oh sorry..." She turned to leave.

"no it's alright Rin it involves you too" Sango beckoned her to sit next to her.

"oh it's about...oh" She sat down.

"Ok Rin, Kagome and I have been best friends since we were born, we grew up together playing, shopping, getting boyfriends, and broken hearts. Well when Kagome was about 13 she met him...Naraku. Of course we didn't know his secrets his reputations.

They were considered the cutest couple that year everyone thought they were going to get married...until he started to drink, smoke and do drugs more often. They began to fight more often, he began to hurt her and try to make her do things she didn't want to...we told it wasn't safe and she should dump him.

She was iffy but in the end she knew she couldn't go on like this, she told she didn't like what he had become and that this couldn't keep going on and they couldn't be together anymore, he began beating her yelling at her then he pulled out a gun got ready to shoot her, Rin and I thought it was taking too much time so we ran to go find her and saw him standing there pointing a gun at her while she was there crumpled in a pool of her blood all beat up sobbing.

I ran over and smashed a metal bar I had found over his head he shot the gun and it hit her in her left shoulder. He was sent to jail but he broke out and he chased her for years, he was then caught again"

I sat there in shock that was just too horrible, Kagome was too sweet she didn't deserve that. I filled with rage all I wanted to do was rip him shred to shred "but what does that have to do with tonight?"

"he called her and told her he was here and isn't going to leave without her this time." She sighed. "this is getting to be too much for her, her mother's gone all the time and she has to take care of everything all by herself all the time...if she does this anymore she'll go insane or die from stress."

I was still in shock when an idea hit me "Sango can you go get all of her stuff out of her house?"

"yea why?"

"she can stay with me, my house has plenty of room."

Sango sat there in thought "hmm...yea that'd be a good idea I'll be back in a sec."

"wait have Miroku go with you" Sango and Miroku drove off. I heard the door open, they forget something? I got up and saw Sesshoumaru walk in "what are you doing here?" I asked angrily. He ignored me and walked over to the couch and looked at Kagome. He reached a clawed hand and touched her face lightly...

Sesshoumaru's Point

I walked in my house and heard my annoying, inferior little brother "what are you doing here?" I chose to ignore him for something had caught my eye. I walked over to the couch and saw a young beautiful woman laying sleeping. I reached out and lightly touched her face. "Who is she?" I asked

Inuyasha ran in front of her "Kagome, don't you have something to do?"

I smirked at his love for her, let's see if this girl is the one. "good choice little brother" Then I turned and left I ran into a beautiful girl "I'm Sesshoumaru"

She blushed "Rin"

Inuyasha's Point

"Who is she?" he asked

I ran in front of her "Kagome, don't you have something to do?"

He smirked at me "good choice little brother" and then turned and left.

I stood there in shock, what just happened? I heard Kagome stirring; I turned and brushed the hair out of her face. I smiled I really had started to fall for her. I heard Sango and Miroku struggling to bring stuff in. I walked over to them "what took you so long?"

"She has a lot of stuff" I laughed and helped them bring in Kagome's stuff.

I lead them up the many flights of stairs, to the room next door to mine. I opened the door for them. Sango gawked at the room "sugoi! This room is huge!"

I laughed and helped them put her stuff away. We walked downstairs to the living room. I heard groaning and turned to see kagome waking up. We all ran over to her "Kagome?..."

Kagome's Point

I woke up in a large house, I wonder whose it is?...what happened?... I thought back

Flash back

My cell phone started ringing "hello?" I waited for an answer "hello.....?"

"Hello...Kaggy" I froze it couldn't be this must be some sick joke...but no one else calls me that...

"N..NNarku..?" It's impossible I bet it's just Inuyasha or Miroku or something.

"Hello Kaggy, I'm glad you remembered me" I swallowed this could not being happening

"How could I forget you?"

"I'm here Kaggy and this time I'm not leaving without you..."

click

I heard something behind me and turned nothing was there. I turned around looking everywhere my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst through my chest. I heard something behind me and turned around and saw Naraku standing in the bushes. I backed away; I started getting light headed and felt queasy, soon everything became black.

End of Flash back

I shot up and started looking around with fear in my eyes. What if this is his house! I got away from him last time but... I turned to see Sango, Miroku, Rin and...Inuyasha. My eyes lingered on him when I felt Sango launch herself at me

"KAGOME! You're awake! God don't scare me like that or I'll kill you!"

I smiled apologetically and hugged her back. "Gomen..." I still glanced around nervously. Inuyasha walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Hey wench"

I almost yelled back when I saw his eyes full of worry and relief. I smiled and hugged him. He looked shocked with a kawaii blush across his face, I grinned and let go.

"Lady Kagome...?"

I looked up at Miroku "yea?"

"I don't want to push you but what happened?" He asked looking worriedly at me.

I looked around and saw they all looked worried but glad someone had asked. I sighed "well I was waiting for Sango and Rin to meet up with me when my cell phone rang and I answered it and no one answered so I waited and it was... it was...Naraku."

I swallowed and glanced around nervously "he told me he was here and he wasn't leaving without me this time...I hung up and I kept hearing noises, then I turned around and saw him stand there in the bushes starring at me...and that's all I remember..." I looked up and saw them with worried looks on their faces. "Well, we are spending the night at Inuyasha's so let's have some fun."

"Oh yea... Kagome. You're staying at Inuyasha's house for a while all your stuff is up stairs"

"Oh...what about my brother and Shippou they can't stay at the house alone you know my mom's never home."

Inuyasha butted in "actually why don't you all stay here for awhile we have plenty of rooms and my dad's out of town and my mom is.."

I saw that his eyes filled with pain. So I helped "is out of town with him." He looked at me, I smiled. "So why don't you Sango, Miroku and Rin go get the rest of your stuff."

They all nodded and left "So Inuyasha why don't you show me where I'm staying?" He led me up MANY flights of stairs to a room, I open the door and my mouth fell open. I had a HUGE ASS room, there was a king sized bed, a balcony, a walk in closet as big as my room and a bath room with a large shower, a big counter with sink and other necessities I'd need, and a Jacuzzi bath tub that was 4 times the size of my tub. I turned and hugged Inuyasha. "I LOVE THIS ROOM!" I let go of him and blushed. "Thanks for letting me stay here"

"You're welcome, well I'll let you get adjusted, my room is the room next door" and with that he left.

I looked around and saw my baby (her guitar) I walked over and picked it up it up and played a few notes. I smiled and walked out onto the balcony and sat on the swinging bench, and began to play.

Inuyasha's point

I left her in her new room and sat in my room. I heard music outside, so I walked to the balcony and listened to her play.

Kagome's Point

"I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue

There words keep slipping away

I stutter

I stand low

Like I've got nothing to say

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh!

humming

Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never saaay."

"Why can't I get you out of my head?...Inuyasha"

Inuyasha's Point

Wow her voice is like an angels...

"why can't I get you out of my head?...Inuyasha"

I stood there in shock, she can't stop thinking about...me? A half-breed? That song was about me?

Inuyasha's Conscience

YES! It was she likes you, you like her! Go Inuyasha! Go talk to her! starts doing a cheer

Alright Alright I'm going.

I walked out onto the balcony "It's because I can't stop thinking about you either."

Kagome's Point

"It's because I can't stop thinking about you either."

I turned and gasped...had he heard me? But he feels the same way. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?...was that song about me?"

I blushed and nodded "yes it was about you..." My face was burning.

"Kagome I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you... Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I looked up in shock, his eyes were filled with hope, determination and fear of me turning him down.

"I mean you don't have to...I know I'm just a half-breed..."

I got up and kissed him. "Inuyasha, you aren't just a half-breed so don't even say it, I really like you and I wouldn't have you any other way. So my answer is yes I will be your girlfriend."

He grinned and leaned down and kissed me it was light and full of care. I wrapped my arms around his neck and push my lips hard onto his. I felt his tongue begging for an entrance, I parted my lips and we went into a passionate kiss.

We broke apart and smiled at each other. "Well I guess we better go see what's keeping those 3." He pouted, I laughed and kissed him lightly of the lips. He tried to kiss me passionately and I almost melted but I was determined to help my best friends "Inuyasha stop we have to go help them"

He pouted, I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Let's go" We walked downstairs to see Sango looking pissed and Miroku on the ground. We laughed. "We I guess I'll help Sango and Rin move in with me and you can help Miroku." I kissed his cheek and went to help sango.

We finally got all their stuff put in my room and flopped onto our new bed. "soo...kagome, I see you and Inuyasha hit it off pretty well"

I blushed "yea we're dating now..."

Her and Rin screamed and hugged me "We're so happy for you!" We all laughed and stayed up talking for hours till they both fell asleep. I looked at the clock it was 3 am.

I sighed and walked out onto the balcony. I leant against the railing looking at the beautiful scenery. I felt two arms wrap around me waist and Inuyasha's head resting on my shoulder. "hey cutie" I blushed. "can't sleep?"

I nodded... "I don't know, I guess today has been pretty exciting." He started nuzzling me neck. I blushed, heh wow I blush way more these past couple days then in my whole life. He started kissing my jaw line and down my neck, I shivered. "gods kagome your scent drives me crazy." If possible my face gets redder.

"g..go..gomen.." I stuttered out, I've never been like around any guy before...

" It's fine"

He continued kissing me, I ended up turning around to face him. I stared into his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He moaned and pushed me back into the railing. I don't know how long we were out there kissing but soon I felt sleepy. We walked to the bench and he sat me in his lap, he nuzzled my neck while I stared at the stars. I sighed is this what true love is like?...I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up feeling the best I ever felt, I looked around and saw I was on the balcony. Then I remember last night and turned a deep shade of red. I tried to stand up but Inuyasha's grip tightened around my waist. I fell back onto his lap. "meany" I mumbled.

"Meany?...Huh? I'll show you mean." He pinned me to the bench Inuyasha on top of kagome and began tickling me. I scram and wiggled to get away but I was trapped.

"GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!" I cried out tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. He stopped and I pouted.

"aww...gomen cutie." Then he leant down and kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We heard someone clearing their throat and snickers. We broke apart and saw Sango, Rin and Miroku laughing. We blushed, I tried to protect and dignity I had "Anyone hungry?" as on cue everyone's stomachs growled. We laughed and we headed downstairs to eat. I had everyone sit down then I came in with a pad of paper. "OK what will y'all be havin?" After getting everyone's order I went into the kitchen and started cooking while everything was cooking I called Inuyasha in "Inuyasha could you come and show me where everything is?"

He came in "OK the... wait everything's already been found...ooh" He grinned and walked over to me. He pushed me against the counter and we started making out.

DING! everything was ready. "Inuyasha the foods ready" He ignored my and kept kissing my neck. "seriously Inuyasha it'll burn" He nipped my spot playfully and I melted "the food can burn everybody likes black..."

"KAGOME! Is the food ready?" Yelled Rin.

We broke apart and I took the chance to slid underneath his arms and put the food onto plates and bring them out. I went back in to get the rest of the plates and saw Inuyasha sitting there pouting. "hahaha Inuyasha go in there and eat" I put the last plate down when someone walked in.

I looked up to see a man with long silver hair like Inuyasha's. "Hello" I greeted him happily. He looked at me with a blank stair. I tried again "I'm Kagome" At that moment Inuyasha walked in and glared.

"Sesshoumaru go away" He growled.

"Inuyasha be nice, you're his brother aren't you?" I asked nicely shooting a warning glare at Inuyasha to sit down, shut up and eat.

"I'm Sesshoumaru" I replied ignoring his angry brother.

"Would you like some breakfast? I have plenty left." I offered heading towards the kitchen.

"Hai" he replied sitting down.

I walked into the kitchen and loaded up a plate and sat it in front of him. Then I sat myself next Inuyasha and began eating. When everyone was done I started picking up their plates.

"Arigato Kagome-sama it was very good, well I must be off" Sesshoumaru stood up and bowed bidding everyone good bye.

quick note! Kagome is making up all these songs I know she didn't really but pretend with me now! And yes Sesshoumaru is going to be a bit ooc but I didn't want him to be mean!

I walked into the kitchen and sat all the dishes down and filled the sink with hot bubbly water. I piled them in and began a long, wet, soapy journey. I began humming shaking my hips. RRRRRRRIIIINNGGGGG RRRRRRIIINNNNNNGG I dried off my hands and answered my cell. "Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Hai...?" I was nervous now

"I'm afraid to inform you, your brother, son and..."

"Son?" ok I'm confused

"Hai your adopted son Shippou"

" oh yes please continue."

"I'm afraid to inform you, your brother, son and close friend Kohaku were in an accident, they are both seriously injured, infact they are on the brink of death, we will be able to explain more about it if you would please come to the Mahou Hospital. "

"h..hhai..." I hung up and fell to the ground in shock...my only brother could die at anytime...and...my...son...I guess Souta adopted him for me. I can't believe this. A tear trickled down my face. What will Sango say? I should go get her.

I ran into the dining room "Sango we need to leave now"

She looked at me worried and confused. "Why? Kagome are you alright, what happened?"

"S..SSango....Souta, Shippou and Kohaku...they're...they are.." I stuttered how could I say it?

"h...hhai?..." She asked with fear in her eyes.

"THEY'RE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH!" I scram falling to my knees crying.

Sango gasped and ran over to me crying. We knelt their hugging, our world our most important people in our life could die. We stood up "Inuyasha would you please drive to the Mahou Hospital?"

He nodded and we all got in the care, speeding to the hospital. Sango and I bolted in to there. "The room for Souta, Shippou and Kohaku please."

"Room 475 miss" We thanked her ran to their room.

We stopped at the door reading 475. I took a deep breath linked arms with Sango and stepped into the room. What we saw almost made as collapse, our loved ones were in beds, tubes everywhere and masks to help them breath. They were covered in cuts and bruises of what we could see. We walked over to them and I sat down on Souta's bed.

"Onii-chan..." I whispered quietly.

not sure how to say brother in Japanese...if you know how I'd be very grateful if you told me!

I reached over and brushed the hair out of his eyes gently. My eyes welled up with tears, I turned to the bed on my other side and kissed Shippou's head softly. The tears had escaped and trickled down my face. I looked up and Sango and saw she was in the same condition. I walked over to her and we just stood there hugging.

The doctor walked in "Are you Kagome and Sango?"

"Hai"

"Gomen nasia about your family I assume you want to hear about what we know. Well, they were attacked, from their wounds Kohaku has a broken arm severe bruises and cuts and a bullet in the leg and a couple broken and fractured ribs, Shippou had a knife in his leg, a bullet in his arm, cracked ribs and also severe bruises and cuts...but I'm afraid we are most worried about Souta he had 4 bullets in him, broken ribs, a broken leg and very severe bruises and gashes. I'm very sorry Kagome but he's most likely to die Shippou and Kohaku should wake up shortly but I'm afraid Souta is in a coma. Well I will leave you two to see them and tell the nurses to let you stay as long as you wish."

As soon as he left I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face "I'm Shippou and Kohaku will live Sango but Souta my baby brother could die or maybe never wake up... I thought I could enjoy life, why him!" I scram. Sango wrapped her arms around me hugging me as tight as she could.

Inuyasha, Rin and Miroku burst into the room but stopped at the sight in front of them. "Guys could you please leave for a little I'll come and get you Kagome's in a better state." They turned and left, I hugged Sango tighter.

Soon I calmed down a bit "Kagome I'm sure he'll live Souta's a tuff boy he wouldn't die he wouldn't until he finally got to beat you in arm wrestling."

A laugh escaped my lips; I smiled at her and sat down in between Souta and Shippou. I took Souta's hand in mine and laid my head down on the bed.

"Please god I will do anything if you just let him live....why can't it be me laying there?..." I mumbled into the sheets.

I heard someone moving and turned to see Shippou waking up. I turned to him and smiled through the tears that were still falling. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"I'm ok mum." He replied with a kawaii little smile.

I leant down and gave him a gentle hug. "Baby?...do you know who did this to you?"

"I'm not sure it was a guy w'th long black wavy hair."

"Naraku..." I said softly, anger flooded through my veins "I swear if my brother dies I won't rest until I make sure you are dead." With that I kissed both of their heads softly and turned my heel running through the hospital halls and out the entrance.

I'm not sure how long I ran but it must have been quiet a few hours cause the sun was already setting. I slowed to a walk and saw I was in the cherry blossom forest that I had saw Inuyasha when we got into that fight at the mall. I took a deep breath enjoying the scent of the blossoms.

I heard a crack of a stick and turned to see Inuyasha standing there nervously. "hey cutie how are you?"

"I'm ok...I'm just really worried about my brother..." My eyes filled up with tears stupid eyes I never cry this much. "I just wanted to get away and be alone for a little."

He walked over to me and hugged me, tears started trickling down my face again. He leaned up and began kissing all my tears away. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "There that's better I like you a lot better with a smile it makes you like an angel."

I blushed and snuggled into his chest.


	5. Pain and a Deal

Author's Note: hey everyone! I'm hoping you're liking the story alright! SORRY about not writing for a while I've been in school and I've been getting lots of projects and homework, I'm sure you understand! I'm sorry again! Well...Enjoy the story! I'm writing an extra long chapter for you guys!

OK so the characters, they're on spring break right now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Will You Please Be My Valentine Chapter 3

Pain and a Deal

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in my room, Sango and Rin spread out next to me on the bed. I stood up and pulled on my torn up jeans, a form fitting tank top, and I pull my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my guitar case and close the door behind me. I silently creped into Inuyasha's room and stared down at his peaceful face, I kissed his check and left.

I caught a bus to the hospital and stared out the window. The giant uber clean building came into view and I got ready to get off.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob to the boys' room. There they were laying there in silence besides the beep of the monitor. I sat down in front of them and pulled out my guitar and started strumming on it lightly and singing.

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the morgue  
the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
where you can always find me  
we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
and in the night we'll wish this never ends  
we'll wish this never ends

I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
this sick strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting every time  
and as I stared I counted  
webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head I miss you, miss you  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head I miss you, miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head I miss you, miss you  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head I miss you, miss you

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head I miss you, miss you  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head I miss you, miss you

I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you  
I miss you, miss you"

I sighed sadly and stared down at the sleeping forms, 3 of the most important things in my life. "I'd do anything to make you guys all better" I whispered.

"Anything..Kaggy?"

I jumped and turned to see _Naraku_ standing there. My anger flared but my fear was too great. I backed away from him and stood next to my brother and the boys. "What do you want _Naraku_?"

"Ahaha a very silly question Kaggy you know what I want, I'm just here to help you come more willingly"

Now it was my turn to laugh "Hahaha very funny _Naraku_, willingly? I'd never go _willingly_ with _you_"

"You'd be surprised" He countered.

"Is that so? Ok _Naraku_ why and how would I go _willingly_ with _you_?" I don't know if I wanted to know the answer…

"Quite simple, your brother and the others life and health completely restored in fact it'd be like nothing ever happened to them"

My mouth fell open "you would do that for me?"

"Of course Kaggy, but there is a catch"

"Of course there's always a catch" I grumbled.

"For the life and health of 3 your dear friends all you have to do is be with me" he smirked.

"Why would I want to be with _you_? You beat me, you lied, you cheated, you did horrible things, and you tried to force me to do things I'd _never_ be with _you_!"

He turned to leave "fine let them die"

I can't let them get hurt….. I don't want them to die…I have to do it for my friends…even if it means being with... _him_…."Fine I'll do it"

He turned with a huge smirk "I thought you might see it my way" He turned to the boys and flicked his hand and all their bruise and cuts disappeared.

"So they're all better?" I looked at them worriedly.

"Yea just like I promised now your part of the deal" He smirked and put his arm around my waist and started to lead me out of their room.

"One second let me kiss them good bye" My eyes pleaded with him.

"Fine be fast"

I walked over to each bed and kissed their forehead, when I reached Souta I touched his head lightly and took a pen and wrote on his hand

_Naraku took me just remember I love you!_

I turned to him and forced a smile "let's go" He put his arm around my waist again and led me out of their room. I turned smiling at their sleeping forms knowing that they were ok.

Back at Inuyasha's House

Inuyasha woke up feeling like something was missing, he got up and walked to the girls' room and peeked in to see two sleeping girls, he freaked out and then remembered she probably went to the hospital.

He walked over to the girls and woke them up "you two want to come with me to check on Kagome she went to the hospital I think all by herself."

They jumped up and shoved Inuyasha out to get changed, he went and got Miroku and then they all headed over to the hospital. They walked into the room to see it empty except for a nurse, who turned and smiled. "Are you relatives of these wonderful boys?"

"I am" Sango replied.

"Well I'm quite happy to report you that they are all back to perfect health and they're just sleeping now, I'll leave you all alone." And she left the room happily…well almost happily till she walked by Miroku and you heard a loud slap.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, Kagome had been here, but there was another strange scent, his nose wrinkled in disgust it smelled horrible, very expensive cologne and something else almost poisoness.

Sango cautiously walked over to Kohaku and shook him lightly "Kohaku?..."

He slowly woke up "Nee-Chan?..."

Sango's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him, Miroku walked over to Shippou and Inuyasha walked over to Souta and woke him up. They all left the hospital and took the boys to their rooms to sleep and gain their strength back.

"Sango where do you think Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Calm down Inuyasha this is like Kagome, she's always disappearing off, she'll be back here like normal tomorrow morning at the latest." Sango said comfortingly "just go through your day and don't worry about her."

"ok…" he answered a little unsurely, he was still worried but he went off to keep him occupied.

Kagome's Point

I sat awkwardly on his overly expensive porch on the ledge holding my guitar, I reached up and wiped the blood that was trickling into my already swelling eye. I positioned myself ready and began strumming on my guitar.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk"  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

I sighed and walked into the bathroom I looked up and almost jumped 10 feet into the air, I had changed so much just over then past couple days. My lips were busted open my eye was blackening, dried blood along my hair line.

I walked over to the tub and turned on the water, as it filled up I striped off my cloths and sank into the steaming water. I usually would've yelped in pain or something but all I do now is wince, the pain has become a friend, I was used to it then what's the difference now?

I went under the water rubbing the last of the conditioner out of my roots and resurfaced. The water was a murky red with blood, my blood… I got out and looked in the mirror, there I was the same girl I tried to never see again years ago. That little girl who loved Naraku and took the shit he gave her.

New scars forming all over my body from resisting his lusts, blood poured out of my wounds streaming over my huge dark bruises forming, my neck covered in painful bite marks and attempted hickies, a sight of shame.

I wrapped my towel around me and walked into the room I was staying in. Naraku had placed out clothing for me to choose from. I looked sadly at some of the outfits that would put prostitutes to shame. I chose the very tiny leather skirt with chains, covering and a very tight short halter top with a leather jacket, the most covering outfit I could find. I pulled on some boots and walked out of the room, to see Naraku smirking lustfully at me.

"I have some chores I need done here they're all written down" He handed me a list and I turned to leave but he grabbed me and pulled me into a hard painful kiss. I pulled off and walked out the door.

I grabbed the motorcycle and zoomed away, away from the godforsaken place, (something I will repeatedly using to describe that horrible place.) for the little time I had. I looked at the list at the red light and saw _pick up package from Hiten and Maten_.

I speed off trying to ignore the lustful looks I was receiving, I was used to them, the looks, the honks and whistles, the words. I just flick them off and keep going. I finally found the street and stopped in front of their house. I got off my bike and walked up to their house trying to make my skirt longer.

I rang their door bell and stepped back and waited. This tall, ugly, bald guy walked up and started drooling at me, reaching out to touch me. I flared up slapping his disgusting hand away "Hey! Back off buddy I'm not here to make your pathetic little fantasies come true, Naraku says you got a package for him."

"Bitch don't treat me like that! You little wench!" He grabbed my arm, and I winced.

All of a sudden a handsome guy walks over and punches the fat ugly one "Maten let go of her now!" he turns to me "I'm sorry, Maten is kind of a pervert sometime excuse him, he just loses it around really beautiful women, come in please "

I blushed slightly, he seemed nice and sincere. "its fine" I walked in and followed them into their kitchen. "you're house is quite beautiful" which it was, there were maids all around doing their jobs pretty happily. The house was pretty big, with everything clean and well kept.

"so yes I hear you are here for Naraku's package?" he asked turning to me.

"you heard right" I stood there waiting, I could feel the stares at my body.

"please sit down, would you like some coffee?" he offered kindly.

I smiled gratefully I loved coffee "yes I'd love some"

We sat and talked pretty nicely we seemed to get along well, when I heard my cell phone ringing. "hello?"

"Kaggy, my love, what is taking you so long?" his voice seemed stressed trying to keep calm, but still filled with anger.

I smiled nervously at my very welcoming hosts "I'm leaving right now with your package, I'll be back in a second, please don't be upset" I stood up "well thanks for the coffee, well I have to be off"

Hiten looked me over slightly worried at the attacks all over my body. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble"

I smiled "I think I'll be fine thanks" I turned and started walking down their lawn to my bike, when I heard Hiten called out.

"come back for coffee again, anytime is fine, ok?"

I grinned for real for the first time in a while "thank you, I think I might just have to take you up on that offer." And I hopped on my bike and sped back to hell.

I walked inside and handed Naraku his package "there you go, I need some coffee I'll be back in a little, you can call me if you need anything." And I turned and left.

I heard stomping and angry shouting, "KAGGY! GET BACK HERE NOW! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

I turned angrily to him "yes Naraku yes we are, I want coffee and I need sometime alone I'm going to go get my coffee and find a quiet place to read or something." I hopped on my bike and sped off feeling better, I knew that I'd come back for a serious beating but it was worth it.

I walked into the coffee shop and got a huge whiff of coffee and I felt immediately better. I bought a white chocolate raspberry mocha Author's Note: I completely recommend this awesome coffee! I walked out with my happy purchase and walked next store to the art supply store and bought some stuff and hopped onto my bike with my purchases and sped off to the park.

I found an empty spot under a tree and sat down my supplies and coffee. I leant my bike against the tree and set up my canvas. I started sketching, painting, ect. While I drank my coffee.

I felt a crowd gather around watching me work. I soon had requests and my bag became full with cash. I got up and started packing up, I threw it into my bad and drive off back to hell once again. I saw that no one was home and grabbed my guitar. I found the rest of my money and counted how much I had I need another hundred to get away from here.

I went back outside with all my stuff, I knew that Souta and everyone would be worried. I had to find my way back to them…Inuyasha, it had only been a little and school was still out, but I was worried Inuyasha would have found someone knew…

I sat my backpack full of all my belongings down next to me and sat down next to my bike. I grabbed my guitar and opened my case and started playing and singing.

"like a ghost don't need a key  
your best friend I've come to be  
please don't think of getting up for me  
you don't even need to speak

when I've been here just for one day  
you'll already miss me when I go away  
so clos the blinds and shut the door  
you won't need other friends anymore  
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home 

and if you're cold,I'll keep you warm  
if you're low, just hold on  
cos I will be your safety  
oh don't leave home

and I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker,like a child   
now all your love you give to me  
when your heart is all I need  
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home

and if you're cold,I'll keep you warm  
if you're low, just hold on  
cos I will be your safety  
oh don't leave home

oh how quiet,quiet the world can be  
when it's just you and little me   
everything is clear, everything is new  
so you won't be leaving will you

and if you're cold,I'll keep you warm  
if you're low, just hold on  
cos I will be your safety  
oh don't leave home "

People kept throwing in money, stopping and listening, smiling at me. I saw Naraku's limo closing in, I quickly closed up my guitar and all my money and quickly gathered my stuff. I acted like I had been shopping and smiled when he drove up next to me.

"You stupid wench get in here now!" He growled fiercely. He grabbed me in and started hitting every inch of me, I screamed out in pain, yelling for him to stop. I scrambled out of the car, him grabbing at me "get back in here we're not done!"

I ran back to my bike and sped away as fast as I could, my eyes welled up with tears I was in pain, everything was getting woozy from so much blood loss. But I knew I had to get away I heard his limo driving crazily after me.

I stopped at a gas station, I got weird looks, I saw my reflection in the window. I was quite a site, my tiny outfit didn't help at all there were gashes and bruises everywhere. Blood trickled from every spot possible. Everything was busted and sore but I kept up a strong happy face and found a worker. I bought a coffee and left.

I don't know how long I drove, but I finally got here, my home. I looked in the window and saw all my friends sitting eating dinner. I smiled my eyes filled with tears, a couple escaped and trickled down my face leaving streaks in the blood on my face.

I walked up to the door and unlocked it with my key Inuyasha had given me. I walked over to the dining room and dropped my stuff. They all looked up…

Inuyasha's Point

We had been eating quietly Kagome had not come back, we heard a thump to see Kagome standing there crying with a smile, she was covered in blood and serious injuries.

We all started crying, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, and Shippou all ran over to her hugging her and kissing her. I saw Kagome wincing a lot but she kept smiling and holding all of them happily. But then looked really upset and her face changed drastically into serious pain and sadness.

She said that she would be back in a little and walked upstairs, I smelt through all the blood, the familiar smell of salt…tears.

Kagome's point

I must had been a site, they all had started crying and all of them, but Inuyasha ran over to and started hugging me and kissing me. I kept wincing in pain but I didn't care I was finally home.

I excused myself to go upstairs and I opened the door when I felt a breeze behind me and saw Inuyasha standing there staring at me. "wow, that outfit is, really kind of hot…"

I smiled. "thanks" I walked over and closed the door. "I'm sorry I didn't want them seeing me like this…"

He looked sadly at me. I walked over to the bathroom and stripped of my cloths and went into the shower. I rinsed off all my blood and cleaned up. It was a painful experience, then I stepped out and started drying off. Inuyasha walked in and stared, I stared back and gasped, there were tears in his eyes.

He walked to me and just hugged me as gently as he could. We sat there hugging for a while, I looked at him and saw a tear, I reached up and wiped his tear away. I turned and looked in the mirror and saw my pathetic body, torn and battered and bruised, I was a sorry site.

Inuyasha took his claw and sliced his skin open. Blood started trickling out, I gasped "Inuyasha what are you doing!"

"calm down" He ordered a maid to bring him a spoon and he filled it with his blood, "ok please don't get grossed out but I want you to drink this, since I'm half demon my blood will heal you faster"

I took the spoon and swallowed every drop, it burned a little but I felt a little better. I went back into my room grabbed a pair of torn up jeans covered in chains and a black fishnet shirt with a strip of dark blood red cloth covering the chest. I put on some make up, grabbed a spiked choker, and other extras.

Inuyasha walked over to me and kissed me lightly at first but then we became more passionate. We heard a cough and saw a smiling Miroku, Rin and Sango. "yes?"

Miroku grinned " Kagome did I tell you that you looked ravishing in that sexy outfit you came here in"

I walked over to him and hit him playfully. "I missed you guys" and hugged him. Then Sango and Rin, I ran down the stairs and found the boys. I grabbed Kohaku and swirled him around then kissed his check as I set him down. His face lit up, blushing furiously, I laughed then I turned to Souta, he hugged me tightly and I smiled, hugging him tightly back. Then I picked Shippou up and kissed him hundred of times tickling listening to him giggle. "I missed you guys so much"

"ok guys me and the rest of us are going out to party I promise tomorrow I will make sure its all about you guys "OK!" they yelled happily and I laughed.

I went back upstairs "ok guys I decided to celebrate me coming back and we're going clubbing!" They all got ready, Sango was wearing black torn cargos, with a form fitting halter that said "hey I'm up here" with an arrow pointing up. Rin was wearing a blood red torn skirt with fishnets and a black tub.

The guys came in Miroku wearing black jeans with chains and a very dark purple wife beater, and Inuyasha was wearing black parachute pants with chains and straps and a dark red wife beater. They both had extras too.

Author's Note: I call jewelry like bracelets, piercings, necklaces ect. That kind of stuff extras!

We all left and found a club. We grinned and went straight to the middle and started dancing.


End file.
